Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 9 & 6 \\ 9 & 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 9 \\ 9 & 0 \\ 6 & 7\end{array}\right]$